Entremetteusement vôtre
by Tristana
Summary: Une Homonculus givrée et un félinmaniac mettent en place un plan redoutable et matrimonial ayant pour ingrédients : un porc épic homonculesque nommé Envy, une crevette alchimique nommée Edward et une ville aux multiples coins sombres. Sérieux s'abstenir
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tristana

Titre : Entremetteusement vôtre

Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas mais si je parlais japonais, je crois que j'irais demander un Envy pour mes 20 ans…

Note : C'est un délire pur et simple.

Pairing : Mention d'un EnvyOC (pas dans la fic), Envy/(vous saurez bien assez tôt mais ceux qui me connaissent on déjà des doutes, je le voit dans vos yeux de merlans frits désespérés.)

Résumé : Un Homonculus en cache un autre. Revenge, un Homonculus assez ancien, reviens ficher le bordel et se met en tête de caser Envy avec… Greed, Lust, Sloth et Wrath sont vivants. Je les aime bien. Par contre, Pride, je peux pas le blairer. QU'IL CREVE !!! (Il a faillit tuer Roy le connard ! Bon, OK, Envy a tuer Maes – saloperie de palmier – mais bon c'est Envy… Et pis sans Envy, c'est moins drôle. Pôvre petite crevette sauce Fullmetal….)

Note 2 : Revenge n'est pas un spoiler et je la perçoit comme étant un mix entre Envy et Wrath (bonjour les dégâts). Toute ressemblance avec Tristana (l'auteur ou le perso) est fortuite… Enfin, si dans la mesure où, comme tout OC sortit de mon cerveau malade, le sens de l'humour est le même.

L'idée m'est venue après qu'une de mes amies me dise qu'au niveau psychologique, je ressemblais pas mal à Envy (merci) et que l'idée de voir un homonculus essayer de caser un autre (surtout Envy) me paraissait assez sympa…

Chapitre 1: A la recherce de la crevette perdue

Un bruit sourd et répété se faisait entendre dans les couloirs. Le genre de son qu'on pourrait rapprocher de celui des obus qui tombent avec une précision millimétrées (oui, je sais papa, les obus, c'est pas précis du tout mais on s'en fout).

Or, la source de ce bruit n'avait rien à voir : en fait, si l'on avançait plus dans les couloirs on découvrait…

Un mec androgyne présentant une ressemblance assez impressionnante avec un palmier (on se demande qui c'est) était en train de se taper la tête contre le mur, chaque coup créant une nouvelle lézarde. A côté de lui un femme – jeune, rien n'est moi sûr – tapait du pied par terre d'un air impatient. Au bout d'un moment passé à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien put faire pour mériter ça, elle explosa :

« ENVY ARRETE TON CIRQUE TOUT DE SUITE SINON -»

« Sinon quoi ?! » Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter qu'un pied botté l'atteignit dans le menton, l'impact le faisant reculer… et taper encore une fois contre le mur. Sa collègue rejeta ses cheveux d'un rouge sanglant par-dessus son épaule, dardant un regard peu amène sur un homonculus légèrement sur les nerfs.

« Sinon je t'en colle une. » finit-elle posément. « ça t'arrive d'agir en adulte ? »

« Hey, je suis plus vieux que toi ! »

« C'est ça ! Et Dante c'est ma mère ? »

« On sait jamais, vu le mental ! »

« Tu t'es bien regardé espèce de palmier ambulant ? »

« Et… » Il se mit à sourire. Un Envy qui sourit n'est jamais un bon signe. Et quand on dit jamais, c'est JA-MAIS !

« C'est pas pour dire mais quand on voit tes fringues on peut se poser des questions… » Haussement de sourcil.

« ENVY !!! REVENGE !!! ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE VOS SALADES ET RAMENEZ VOS FESSES ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!! »

Les deux Homonculus se regardèrent avant de répondre par un :

« VA CHIER !!!!!! » Plus que sonore.

BAOUM !!!! (Un peu trop peut être.)

S'extirpant en peinant un peu quand même du tas de gravas – anciennement trois mur et un plafond – où ils étaient ensevelis, Revenge regarda Envy en souriant. « J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'a mal pris. »

« Ouais… ça doit être l'âge. »

« Moi qui espérait qu'elle deviendrait complètement gaïouf avant de me rendre dingue… »

« REVENGE !!!! »

« Elle a encore l'ouïe fine… pour son âge. » Remarqua Envy, on ne peut plus stoïque, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers le plus lentement possible. Quand soudain, un flash de lumière bleue se fit voir et…

ZWIIIP !

« YAAAAARRGGHH !!! » Les escaliers devinrent un toboggan assez raide qui débouchait… dans la salle à manger, où les autres Homonculus attendaient – sauf Pride, qui était mourut.

« Quand même, » commenta Lust en voyant un enchevêtrement indistinct de membres pâles et étrangement semblables.

« Oh, toi la (bip), écrase ! » gueula Envy.

« Envy, mon chou ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Bouge ton joli petit cul tout de suite que je puisse me lever et il n'arrivera rien de fâcheux à toi et à ton… intégrité. » A ces mots, prononcés sur un ton égal, Envy pâlit encore – si c'est possible – et se leva. Permettant à l'autre de se lever tranquillement.

Dante 'tsssk-a' tandis que les deux s'asticotaient et finit par perdre patience. Non pas qu'elle en ait beaucoup mais bon… On pouvait toujours rêver.

« Quand vous aurez finit, on pourra peut être arler de choses plus sérieuses, non ? »

« Mais c'EST sérieux ! » rétorqua Revenge, d'un air pour le moins… condescendant. Il est vrai qu'elle ne portait pas Dante dans son cœur mais elle était prête à la supporter si cela pouvait l'aider à accomplir sa mission. Elle toisa son 'frère' et ne put empêcher un sourire légèrement anticipateur de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Anticipateur ou calculateur selon les point de vue. _Pauvre Envy, si tu savais ce qui t'attend…_

En effet, Revenge s'ennuyait à mourir depuis quelque temps… Et comme pour Envy, rien de bon ne pouvait émaner d'une Revenge qui s'ennuie. Elle eut alors une idée en entendant ses collègues râler, pour changer, après un certain Fullmetal Alchemist. Lequel Fullmetal présentait quelques caractères communs à tous les Elric… et donc, à Envy de son vivant. Ça faisait une paye mais elle s'en souvient encore. D'ailleurs, Envy semblait avoir reporter une bonne partie de sa haine envers Hohenheim SUR Edward. Cela dit, les gênes avaient eut le temps d'évoluer, et ils n'avaient plus vraiment de caractéristiques communes – sauf peut être le caractère justement, mais ça, c'était à prévoir. Mais elle s'éloignait du sujet… Elle était revenue pour…

« Revenge, tu écoute ce que je suis en train de dire ? » Elle leva ses yeux grenat sur son 'Maître' et sourit.

« Oui. De toute façon, je sais d'expérience que faire preuve d'honnêteté avec toi est inutile. Donc en disant oui, je m'évite certains… désagréments. »

Dante soupira d'un air las… Celle-là ne dépendait pour ainsi dire plus des pierres rouges et elle ne pouvait vraiment lui faire quoi que ce soit. Et c'était rageant.

« Il faudrait que tu aille avec Envy pour entretenir la révolte de Lior. »

« Pourquoi, ils sont pas assez grands pour se débrouiller ? Bonjour la mentalité d'assistés ! Je suppose qu'on aura pas le droit de faire mumuse, si ? »

Et là, Dante eut un sourire pour le moins… sardonique. « Bien sûr que si. » A cela, Revenge opéra un 360°.

« Y aura des Alchimistes ? » _Hein dit ? Hein ? Je serais sage, promiiiiiiiiiis !!!!_

« Bien sûr. »

« Y manquerait plus que ce soit le Fullmetal, et la ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau. » poursuivit rêveusement une Revenge qui commençait déjà à élaborer des plans.

« Y a des chances pour qu'il décide de s'y rendre. »

Alors qu'Envy poussa un grognement assez éloquent, Revenge sauta littéralement au plafond, et se mit à danser la polka en se fichant royalement de ce que le commun des mortels appellerait la gravité. « Youpi y aya youpi youpi ya !!!! Yesssss !!!!! Noël est en avance, le Diable se souviens enfin de moi ! L'immortalité estz un truc génial ! Enfin mon génie va être reconnu ! Je suis heureuse, positivem- ! »

BAOUM !!!!

Et le lustre trouva le chemin de la tête de l'Homonculus euphorique. Elle regarda chaque personne présente avant de lâcher un « Aïe. » Calme et décontracté.

« Bon, on part quand ? »

« Tout de suite. »

« Chouette ! » Elle partit en trombe en direction de la porte, une fois là, elle remarqua un petit quelque chose : Envy, qui semblait enraciné. « Envy, ramène ta fraise ! »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que sinon… je serais insupportable (grand sourire). S'il te plaît, ô mon porc épic verdoyant ? » Elle repartit aussi sec, pourchassé par un Envy qui semblait en avoir marre de se faire traité de porc-épic par cette pseudo rouquine dégénérée.

Mais il devait admettre qu'au moins Revenge était de bien meilleure compagnie que l'autre vieille chèvre, elle au moins, elle avait le sens de l'humour. Quand il pense que Revenge s'appelait Pride à la base… Elle a été conne de changer, mais au moins, elle se remarque un peu moins. Même si elle était aussi tranquille qu'un certain alchimiste. En même temps, Envy trouvait ça un peu louche qu'elle chercher toujours des 'missions' qui avaient un lien avec la crevette.

C'est ainsi que cette mission fut affublée du titre suivant : à la recherche de la cre-cre! (1)

Et Envy ne put rien faire d'autre que de suivre le mouvement. Après tout, lui aussi avait une bonne raison d'aller à Lior.

TBC

(1) cre-cre crevette dans mon langage pseudo-molièrien... Rien de grave, je vous assure!

J'espère que le lapin à été sympa avec vous!

Un petit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé, si vous avez détesté... Au choix. Mais un petit mot quand même! Preciouuuuussssssssssss... Ahem.


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION ! Ceci n'est pas le deuxième chapitre!

Comme je suis en période d'examen et que mon pc est un abruti notoire… Je ne posterais pas avant un petit moment.

Pour vous faire patienter, je vais faire quelque chose qui m'a été suggéré par la review de Kakelle.

**L'accident de train de Pride.**

Revenge aurait dû s'appeler Pride… Suelement voilà, Dante avait une autre idée. Créer un homonculus qui pouvait vieillir. Revenge ne le connaissait pas mais Envy lui en avait parlé, Lust aussi – avec Gluttony et Greed, c'étaient les plus 'anciens'… Seulement, le langage de Gluttony tient plus de borborygme à tendance machouillesque, tandis que Greed ne côtoyait pour ainsi dire pas Pride – et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu 'vivant', il était en train de se faire sceller.

Elle ne pouvait pas encadrer ce mec qui se croyait supérieur parce qu'il contrôlait les humains sans que ceux-ci ne se doute de rien. Idem, s'il avait la coupe d'Envy, ce serait un chouia plus ardu…

Un jour, Dante la força à travailler avec lui – c'était soit elle soit Envy… Et Dante n'était pas aussi bête que ce que l'on pourrait penser – en toute légitimité, soit dit en passant. Bref, elle se retrouva coincée avec Pride dans un train… Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se métamorphoser comme Envy mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Seulement voilà, elle trouva rapidement – grâce à la Wrath de l'époque et à Lust, un système pour brouiller les signaux du train qui rata la gare – il faut admettre que Lust s'occupait du cas des conducteurs… Pendant tout le reste du trajet, un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres, et apparemment, Pride vit – enfin – la ressemblance avec Envy. Et aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait été si calme.

Le train s'arrêta enfin et Pride se rendit compte qu'il était vide. Wrath étant une spécialiste de l'illusion, elle avait fait croire au Führer en fonction que le train était bondé. Le sourire de l'ancienne Pride s'élargit davantage, laissant voir ses crocs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ? »

« A ton avis ? » Le ton était désintéressé et elle analysait vaguement sa manucure.

«… » Il ne répondit pas. N'eut pas le temps en fait, parce qu'il se sentit projeter en arrière. Des éclairs de douleurs le transperçait et il eut alors le temps d'apercevoir Lust, assise aux côtés de Revenge.

« Tu as pris mon nom et en plus tu pense que s'appeler Pride te donne tous les droits… C'est terriblement Envy-esque, pour ne pas dire Greed-ien comme comportement. Tu me fatigue, Pride. Ta seule présence m'exaspère. En tant que petit dernier… il aurait été bon pour ta santé de faire attention. D'autant plus que tu es plus… vulnérable, que nous. Elle pris son bagage de sous le siège et observa le moindre de ses mouvement alors qu'elle en sortait un crâne. Crâne qu'elle posa soigneusement sur la tablette.

Pride la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

« Tu ne savais pas ? » Elle fit la moue. « Je me souviens parfaitement de où est-ce que j'enterre les morts. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas la seule, et Envy a été suffisamment aimable pour bien vouloir aller me le récupérer.

« Vous êtes à quatre contre un, n'est-ce pas un peu injuste ? »

« Pfff. Qui parle de justice ici ? Ce n'est pas de la Justice, c'est NOTRE justice… Rien à voir. Tu devrais savoir que les Homonculus n'ont pas les même notions que les hum- Oh, suis-je bête, c'est vrai que tu es presque humain… C'est triste.

Elle extirpa un Bowie de son manteau et caressa la lame tendrement tout en regardant le crâne. « Un si bel agencement… Qu'il va toutefois falloir détruire. » Elle jeta Pride hors du wagon avec l'aide de Lust. Wrath les attendait en bas. Alors que la jeune femme allait le frapper, l'autre Homonculus l'arrêta. « Non. Aides moi simplement. »

Elles attachèrent Pride à la voie ferrée. En travers.

Wrathz remonta dans la cabine et lança le crâne à Lust. Revenge et Lust allèrent s'asseoir au bord de la voie.

« Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, Pride, tu ne bougera pas d'ici tant que tu ne sera pas réduit à une purée de pierres rouges. » Wrath remit le train en marche et sauta dehors, juste à temps pour voir Pride se faire passer dessus.

« On doit attendre longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle. Lust regarda les horaires de trains et sourit :

« Pas vraiment. Les manœuvres militaires sont nombreuses et avaient perturber le trafic… Il y a un train tout les quart d'heure… »

« Chouette ! Mais il faudra penser à le faire cramer de temps en temps, non ? »

« T'inquiète ! » Pride craqua une allumette et la lança vers Pride. La mixture qu'elle y avait posé prit feu instantanément.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Les humains appellent ça du Napalm. C'est de l'essence mixée avec du gélifiant. »

_Deux heures plus tard _

« Le dernier train passe bientôt… »

« Oui. » Revenge se leva et pris le crâne avec elle. Elle descendit sur la voie et toisa un instant le maintenant bien moins fier Pride. Elle posa l'ossement sur les rails, l'enduit de Napalm et craqua une autre allumette.

Elle remonta et regarda le spectacle.

« Wrath, tu t'en sort avec tes illusions ? »

« T'inquiète, je m'en occupe. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un train passa, broyant les, détruisant une fois pour toute Pride.

Elles regardèrent le feu s'éteindre puis rentrèrent au manoir.

Lorsque Dante lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, Revenge répondit, d'un air ennuyé :

« Accident de rails. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le mystère de la mort de Pride est enfin dévoilé… sigh

J'espère que ça vous a un peu occupées…

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà!! C'est bon maintenant, c'est parti!

Entremetteusement vôtre:

Chapitre 2: La Revenge et le Elric Jr (ou: Que se cache-t-il sous l'apparence adorable de notre petit Al)

oo

Après un voyage assez calme – pas de vrai carnage, ils avaient fait bien attention – ils arrivèrent à Lior.

« Dis voir Envy… »

« Mmmmm ? »

« Tu vas reprendre la forme du vieux chauve ventripotent ? »

« Pas besoin… Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. » Elle lui jeta un regard en coin avant de poser la question qui tue. « Pourquoi tu en as autant après le Fumetal nabot ? »

Le porc-épic lui jeta un regard mauvais et elle remercia tous les diables de la création que les iris violet de son compagnon ne soient pas des flingues chargés.

« Pourquoi tu pose des question aussi cons ? »

« Parce que j'en ai marre de recevoir des excuses à la con ? Tu dis que c'est pour te venger d'Hohenheim et moi j'ai le sentiment que c'est une habitude plutôt qu'une réelle volonté. Si tu voulais faire la peau au vieux, tu serais à sa poursuite à lui, non ? Les autres Homonculus ne t'en veulent pas à toi si Dante merde, vrai ou faux ? Laisse moi finir ! Si ton père s'est barré c'est parce que Dante avait pété une durite. Et je te rappelle que c'est parce qu'il avait trouver la Pierre que tu n'es pas encore mort. Donc c'est à toi de voir. Je dis pas que tu n'as aucune raison de lui en vouloir mais plutôt que tu devrais revoir tes priorités. » _et aussi que je pense que tu pourrais faire des choses bien plus intéressantes au Fullmetal plutôt que lui taper dessus. _Mais ça, Envy n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il était assez remonté comme ça.

« C'est bon la psycho ? »

« Ecoute, vieux, je te disais juste ce que je pensais de tout ça. Je ne veux pas te juger. Je ne PEUX pas te juger, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis dans le même cas que toi, à ceci près que j'ai tué mes parents il y a longtemps. » Elle fit une pose et s'avança vers Envy, lui posant une main gantée sur l'épaule. « Les humains sont des imbéciles ignorants. Doit on condamner cette ignorance à la lumière de cette connaissance que nous avons acquise à travers la mort ? » Elle plongea son regard de sang dans celui d'Envy, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne méritait pas vraiment toutes les piques qu'elle lui lançait. « Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, Envy, quoi que tu en dise, mais ça veut pas dire que je vais te laisser faire le con tout seul. » Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue froide de son ami, avant de partir en direction de Lior, histoire d'éviter une réaction type volcan. A la vérité, elle réprimait, très difficilement d'ailleurs, depuis quelques jours une violente envie de rire à chaque fois qu'un écho de dispute entre Envy et le Fullmetal lui revenait aux oreilles. _Mais ce qu'ils peuvent être cons ces deux-là ! _Heureusement qu'elle bénéficiait d'un soutien, pour le moins inattendu mais un soutien quand même. Rien que d'y penser, elle se gondolait. _Pauvre, pauvre petite cre-cre._

Comme le veut la tradition – que l'auteur vient d'inventer mais là n'est pas la question – Revenge arriva très vite à Lior. Bien avant Envy. Lequel n'en avait foutrement rien à carrer. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, échafaudant des plans pour le moins tordus pour faire souffrir le mini-blondinet. (Non pas comme ça, bande de petits tordus !)

Elle trouva rapidement celui qu'elle cherchait. Difficile de le rater, après tout. Il était tellement adorable, presque plus qu'un chaton.

« Hey ! » Il sursauta mais ne fit plus ce spectaculaire bond de trente centimètres qu'il faisait habituellement en sa présence.

« Bonsoir. »

« Alors, ça se passe comment ici ? »

« Pas trop mal. Il est souvent seul, en fait. Le Colonel préfère le surveiller seul, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Oula, ça sent le triangle, si tu veux mon avis. » Un sourire salace illumina ses traits, tandis que son vis-à-vis se mit à rougir. Comme il faisait sombre, ça ne se voyait pas trop.

« Tu as tout prévu ? »

« Mais oui, pas la peine de stresser. Je le connais suffisamment bien pour ça. De toute façon, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont lents. Au moins, après, ils nous ficherons la paix. »

« a moi, sans doute – sauf si Envy ne partage pas ma vision des choses. Par service, il entendrait plutôt, trahison. »

« Il m'a l'air un peu à cheval sur les principes de ce côté-là non ? »

« Bof, sa morale peut en remontrer à beaucoup de gymnastes, question élasticité. Pour en revenir, toi, tu risque de devoir les supporter plus que moi. Tu vas tenir le coup ? »

« Ça peut pas être pire qu'entendre Ed se plaindre d'Envy à longueur de journée. »

« Claro. Bon, je vais y aller bonhomme, avant que l'autre affreux me mette le grappin dessus. Pas envie de recevoir une fessée non plus. »

« A ton âge ? »

« Je suis pas si vieille que ça par rapport à lui. Mes salutations au Colonel. Il faudra bien qu'il se sépare de Fullmetal à un moment donné, non ? »

« Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger. » Grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Pas de problème. » Elle s'en fut comme elle était venue, silencieuse comme une ombre, laissant son interlocuteur sourire le plus innocemment du monde. Parfois, il faut savoir être innocent pour être machiavélique.

Et Alphonse Elric se félicitait d'avoir un jour rencontrer cette Homonculus grâce àWrath. Il est clair que leur plan allait marcher comme sur des roulettes.

oo

(Note de l'auteur : Oui, Al est machiavélique ! Nyark nyark nyark !

Ed : Rendez-moi mon frère ! Je ne saurais être complice d'un tel avilissement !

Al : Allons Ed, pas la peine d'en faire une vie !

Ed et Envy : TRAITRES !!!!!! Vous devriez avoir honte !

Al : C'est quoi ?

Revenge : Un moment de honte est si vite passé.)


End file.
